Generally, when a user brushes his or her teeth, the user is not able to determine his or her brushing habits. Also, professionals, such as dentists, or oral hygienist, etc., are not currently able to verify whether the user of the toothbrush is brushing his or her teeth according to the recommendations of the professional or the recommendations from the American Dental Association®. Accordingly, a toothbrush that captures brushing habits of the user may be beneficial.